1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copy paper feeding device for a copying apparatus having a plurality of cassettes which are capable of storing copy paper sheets and a feeding means respectively corresponding to each cassette, and more particularly relates to control system for selecting the cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one prior art arrangement, each feeding means corresponding to each cassette is respectively driven in a predetermined order so as to feed copy paper sheets from one cassette until the one cassette is empty, and then the remaining feeding means is driven so as to successively feed the copy paper sheets from the remaining cassette corresponding thereto in the case where each of the cassettes stores copy paper sheets having the same size. In this fashion, a large number of copying operations are performed.
However, a significant problem is encountered in such a feeding device. In the case where one of the cassettes stores undesired colored copy paper sheets, even if all the cassettes store copy paper sheets having the same size then the undesired copy paper sheets are also fed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a copy paper feeding device for a copying apparatus which prevents the feeding of the undesired copy paper sheets.